


Pins And Needles

by CaptainNen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNen/pseuds/CaptainNen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sure it won't hurt too much?" he asked, raising a eyebrow at his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pins And Needles

Sollux looked dubiously at Dave.

"You're sure it won't hurt too much?" he asked, raising a eyebrow at his lover.

"Relax Captor. I've done this plenty of times before. Trust me." He said soothingly, brushing some of the hair out of the others face.

Nervously Sollux nodded and got into position, bracing himself for the inevitable. He knew that no matter what Dave said, this was going to be painful.

He gasped as he was penetrated. His eyes closed and he was trying his hardest not to wince and he could feel himself being violated over and over. His skin was tingling and the pain wasn't subsiding. But he was determined to go through with it.

Twenty minutes later Sollux stood up and glared at his boyfriend.

"How do you feel babe?" Dave asked, running his fingers down the brunettes cheek.

"You lied to me Dave Strider" He retorted through gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe a little but damn that tat looks hot on you" He stood back to admire the new Gemini symbol tattoo on the others hip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rework of something I did AGES ago. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
